Inevitable Atraccion
by JessyCullen.HerMon
Summary: Carlisle se separa de Esme y cominza una relacion con Bella que es 20 años menor que el.Aquien le pide que se mude a su casa con sus 3 hijos,de los cuales solo Edward no la acepta ¿Sera que le gusta?¿Ella despues de todos sus esfuerzos caera en sus redes?
1. Hay algo que he visto en ti

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Yo solo los tome prestados para que mi imaginación, juegue con ellos por lo que dure la historia.

**

* * *

**

**1- Hay Algo Que He Visto En Ti**

**Bella POV**

Quien diría que iba a enamorarme de el, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Lo conocí un día cuando llego a las oficinas donde trabajaba, su cabello rubio y ojos color miel me cautivaron. Ni que decir de su cuerpo, la verdad nunca pensé estar con alguien como el.

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que comenzamos nuestra relación. Carlisle era increíble, a pesar de tener cuarenta y tantos, no los aparentaba.

Se separo poco antes de conocernos y es padre de 3 hijos, uno de 23 y los otros dos de 21 al igual que yo.

Aun no los he conocido, y la verdad ni ganas de hacerlo. De antemano se que me verán mal y mas al saber que soy de su edad.

Yo no quiero su dinero, mi padre es dueño de una cadena de antros, así que el dinero es lo que me sobra.

Hace una semana que no lo veo, gracias a sus viajes de negocios. Hoy a su llegada, paso primero a mi casa que a la suya.

En cuanto lo vi, corrí hacia el y me colgué a su cuello amarrando mis piernas a su cintura. Lo bese frenética, lo había extrañado, extrañe tenerlo como lo tenia en este momento.

Nos seguimos besando desesperadamente, mis manos acariciaban su cuello mientras el movía las suyas, de mi trasero a mis caderas para después subirlas por mi espalda. El fuego se estaba apoderando de mí más y más, lo necesitaba sentir ya dentro de mí.

Con rapidez quito mi blusa, mientras yo quitaba su corbata y desabrochaba su camisa. El se dedicaba a lamer y besar mi cuello y la parte que el sostén dejaba libre de mis pechos.

Me llevo hasta la habitación, para recostarme sobre la cama y poderme quitar mis pantalones, para después hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Ambos solo nos quedamos con nuestra ropa interior, poro no tardo en despojarme de mi sostén, dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

Metió cada uno de ellos en su calida boca, sentía que iba a explotar de placer, el debió de haberlo visto, ya que con algo mas de desesperación me quito mi pequeña tanga y después se deshizo de sus estorbosos boxers.

Abrió mis piernas y se posiciono en medio de ellas, para introducir su masculinidad en mi ya muy húmeda cavidad. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien, su experiencia lo hacia aun mejor en el sexo, esa era la ventaja de andar con alguien mayor.

Después de varias embestidas más, comencé a sentir que llegaría el tan deseado orgasmo, me sentí en el cielo cuando culmino dentro de mí. Se dejo caer en mi pecho, ambos aun teníamos la respiración entrecortada, salio de mi y me beso tiernamente.

Me recosté sobre su trabajado pecho, en tanto el me abrazo por la cintura, para después por primera vez desde que llego hablar.

- Me encanta la manera en que me recibes. Si no fuera tan desesperante dejarte, viajaría mas seguido para recibir esta recompensa – sonrió.

- Calla – le dije en broma.

- Es tan horrendo el dejarte, que quiero pedirte que te mudes a mi casa –

Me tense al instante - ¿A tu casa? ¿Con tus hijos? – El asintió – No Carlisle, no, no, no, olvídalo –

- Claro que lo harás. Es mas, mañana los presentare por fin formalmente, y de paso les haré saber la noticia – dijo muy decidido.

No había nada que comentar, dijera lo que dijera el ya lo había decidido, y no había marcha atrás. Lo que mas temí en estos meses ahora se hacia realidad, lo peor estoy segura que aun esta por llegar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Ojala el Lemmon me haya quedado bien, es el primero que escribo de todas mis historias.**_

_**Si les gusto o tienen alguna duda o comentario, por favor háganmelo saber. **_

_**XoXo **_

_**Jessy.**_


	2. Primera Impresión y Reacción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Yo solo los tome prestados para que mi imaginación, juegue con ellos por lo que dure la historia.

**

* * *

**

**2- Primera Impresión y Reacción**

**Edward POV**

Hace más de seis meses que mis padres se separaron, y odiaba la idea de que ambos ya estén con alguien más.

No es que ellos fueran el matrimonio perfecto, por que la verdad después de lo que nos hizo Carlisle a mi madre y a mí, la separación era más que obvia.

Esme se fue con su nuevo novio a no se donde, por que necesitaba un respiro después de todo lo vivido y yo lo entendía. He llegado a odiar a Carlisle mas conforme pasan los días, aun se me hacia increíble que mi propio padre me jugara mal, y se atreviera a arruinarme la vida, por eso me he propuesto a arruinar la suya.

Nada estaba bien, y lo que termino por chingarlo mas fue aquel día en que mi maldita vida se arruinaría aun mas. Baje a desayunar como todos los días hacia, junto a mis hermanos.

- Buen día hermanito – me saludo Emmett y yo lo ignore como siempre.

Después de haberme sentado nos hablo Carlisle – Ya que estamos todos reunidos, quiero decirles que hoy por la noche les presentare a mi nueva mujer – lo miramos con los ojos de sorpresa – A las 9 nos veremos en el "Luz de Luna", por favor no quiero que falten –

Lo que faltaba, hoy conocería a la tipa esa. Como siempre Alice no dijo nada, bueno mas bien desde que Evan su novio murió, ella casi no hablaba. A Emmett como siempre no le importo, el vivía en su mundo feliz.

Molesto por la situación, me fui a la escuela. Necesitaba una distracción urgente y Jessica era la indicada. Me estacione y comencé a buscarla por la escuela, la encontré cerca de la cafetería. Sin decirle nada la tome del brazo y la lleve al baño, la bese con coraje eso claro, ella no lo supo.

Tuve sexo con ella en el baño, eso no era raro, ya que lo hacia seguido y no nada mas con ella, era larga la fila de quienes saciaban mis bajas pasiones.

El resto de las clases fue igual, mas de lo mismo. Enfadado y con una resaca tamaño jumbo, espere en mi auto a que Alice llegara, por que hoy yo la llevaría a casa por que Emmett haría no se que. Cuando por fin lo hizo, puse el auto en marcha, decidido a dormir en cuanto llegara a casa.

Mas tarde en que mi cabeza tocara la almohada, en que me perdí en mis sueños. Unos insistentes golpes se escucharon, después la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi hermana.

- Edward vamos, alístate ya. En media hora tenemos que estar allá, así que por favor date prisa – la voz de Alice era desganada, apagada, y aunque no lo pareciera me dolía el verla así, ver la forma drástica en la que cambio.

Me levante y entre a la ducha por que no me quedaba de otra. Al salir, revise sin ganas la ropa que llevaría. Escogí unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul marino y una chaqueta gris claro, voltee al espejo y me gusto, bueno a decir verdad, yo con cualquier cosa me veo bien.

Decidido a que mi noche seria un asco, baje las escaleras para encontrarme con aquel par. Alice llevaba unos pantalones negros de tubo, con una blusa negra de cuello alto y mangas cortas en forma de globo, que la hacia ver aun mas pálida de lo que ya era, se veía linda a excepción de las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, que cada vez se marcaban mas.

Emmett llevaba una playera blanca con chaqueta negra y pantalones de ese mismo color. Salimos de casa, y mientras Alice y yo íbamos al volvo, Emmett lo hizo a su Jeep.

Como siempre, el camino a lado de Alice fue cayado. Fácil podría sacarle platica, pero no se que podría ofenderla o hacerle sentir mal, simplemente me daba miedo su reacción.

Al llegar al lugar, los tres caminamos hasta una mesa. Ya sentado ahí, voltee hacia la barra del local, y ¡dios! Vi a la mujer más hermosa y sexi que haya podido conocer o ver. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la mitad del muslo, que al sentarse se le subió aun mas, la parte de arriba se sujetaba a su cuello.

Su cabello café, caía en unas perfectas ondas hasta su cintura. Su rostro era perfecto, con unos lindos labios rojos que me invitaban a besarlos y morderlos, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, que eran de un color chocolate, tan raros, que podía sumergirme en ellos gustoso.

Ni cuenta me había dado que la miraba fijamente y sin vergüenza, como un imbecil hasta que Alice me hablo.

- Por dios Edward, deja de mirarla o comenzaras a babear mas de lo que ya lo haces – fue cuando reaccione y por fin pude apartar mi vista de esa rica chica.

Por la puerta apareció Carlisle, pero eso no era importante, lo que si lo era, es aquella chica de vestido blanco que con gusto la convertiría en la Sra. Cullen. Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia… ¡Carlisle! ¡¿Qué? Ella se acerco aun mas, para luego ¡besarlo!

¡No, ella no puede ser quien creo! No, claro que no. Pinché vida de mierda me toco, siempre pasaría lo mismo, Carlisle siempre me haría las mismas pendejadas. Cuando terminaron de besarse, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la mesa donde nos encontrábamos. Voltee a ver a Alice y Emmett quienes por sus rostros supongo que vieron lo mismo que yo.

- Hijos, ella es Bella, mi novia – Carlisle la presento orgulloso y me dedico una mirada extraña.

Esto era todo, bien sabia por que esa pinché sonrisa, me restregaría a la cara lo de Tanya siempre - Esto es una pendejada Carlisle – ya estaba arto de que me pisoteara - ¡Por dios! Tiene nuestra edad, ¿no te cansas de esto? –

- Edward por favor, compórtate. No se de que me hablas – fingió mientras ella bajaba su mirada apenada – No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de esa manera en presencia de MI mujer – recalco la palabra – Te guste o no, desde mañana ella vivirá con nosotros, así que vete controlando – me pare y me fui sin decir palabra.

Estaba mas que encabronado, no podía creer que ella estuviera con el y para acabarla se mudaría a nuestra casa.

**Bella POV**

Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia. Estaba segura que todo saldría mal, debería de seguir mis instintos la próxima vez.

Después de que el hijo de Carlisle se fue, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Pero casi de inmediato su hijo mayor trato de aligerarlo.

- A si que Bella, tu serás mi nueva mama – sonreí ante su comentario – Yo soy Emmett, tu nuevo hijo y el mas guapo – Carlisle le dedico una mirada fea - ¡Vamos Carlisle! Solo estoy bromeando, para que se sienta gusto -

- Hola, yo soy Alice. Ignora a Edward, el se ha vuelto así de un tiempo para acá ¿Verdad papa? – me extraño que hablara, ya que por Carlisle sabia que no lo hacia, a menos que fuera necesario.

- Es un gusto el poder conocerlos. Y acerca de Edward, no se preocupen, sus razón ha de tener para actuar de esa manera – les hable con sinceridad. Pero en mi cabeza estaban esa manera rara en que Edward se había dirigió a Carlisle, y después Alice hace lo mismo, como si algo se ocultara.

El tiempo restante no fue incomodo, pero tampoco muy agradable del todo. En mi cabeza aun rondaban las frases extrañas, y venían a mi mente un sin fin de preguntas. Regrese a de mis pensamientos cuando Carlisle decidió que era hora de irnos.

Me despedí de ellos, y Carlisle tomo de mi mano para conducirme hasta el auto. Ya dentro de el, nos mantuvimos callados, solo una de mis canciones favoritas se escuchaba.

Por mi parte, el motivo de mi silencio tenía nombre y ese era Edward. Su reacción fue extraña, pero lo peor no había sido eso, si no que era guapo, dolorosamente guapo. Y lo peor de todo es que es el hijo de mi novio, con quien a partir de mañana tendré que compartir la casa.

- ¿Te sucede algo mi linda? – la voz de Carlisle por segunda vez me saco de mis pensamientos y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al edificio donde vivía.

- No, nada. Es solo que estoy algo cansada – no me respondió nada, salio del auto y me ayudo a salir de el.

Tomamos el elevador, y en el trayecto hasta mi piso Carlisle se dedico a besar mi cuello y a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, haciendo que olvidara todo lo sucedido, y que la excitación comenzara a surgir en mí.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, di un salto y amarre mis piernas a su cintura, para no que no se separara de mi. Entre besos y lamidas me llevo a la cama, es en estas situaciones cuando doy gracias de vivir en un departamento en el que el elevador sea solo la puerta.

Como ya era costumbre, Carlisle no tardo casi nada en despojarme de toda mi ropa y desesperado se quito la suya. Se coloco sobre mí, y me beso ardientemente, para bajar a mi cuello y de ahí a mis senos.

Metió uno de mis pezones a su boca, el cual mordió y chupo, mientras que su mano masajeaba el otro. Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir todo ese placer que me estaba comenzando a dar, deseaba tenerlo dentro de mí.

- Carlisle… te… quiero… dentro… de… mi… ahora – le ordene entrecortadamente.

- ¿No que estabas cansada? – le gruñí – Esta bien, lo que tu quieras linda – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se posiciono en mi centro y entro de golpe haciéndome gritar. Unas embestidas mas y logre llegar al orgasmo, poco después Carlisle lo hizo también. Se dejo caer sobre mi, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar la respiración.

Ya más calmados, calmados, Carlisle se levanto de mí y se recostó atrayéndome a su lado. Nos cubrió con la sabana y yo acomode mi cabeza en su pecho esta vez.

Me sentía mal. Acababa de tener una buena sesión de sexo con mi "novio", y en estos momentos estoy pensando en alguien más.

¡Vamos! Y como no hacerlo, hay que tener que ser ciego para no notar lo sexi que es Edward, pero rápidamente deseche ese pensamiento. Yo estaba con Carlisle y el era su hijo, por el cual no podía llegar a perder la cabeza.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Perdón por la demora, pero la semana pasada fue una de las peores de este año. Tuve demasiado trabajo, y pues a causa de esto, la imaginación se extinguió de mí, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. **_

**_En este cap ya aparecio Edward, y el resto de los Cullen. Rn rste fic quise hacer a una Alice un poco diferente a la que estamos acostumbradas a ver. Tambien ya comenzaran a aparecer algunas dudas como ¿Que sera eso que le hizo Carlisle a Edward y Esme, por el cual el lo odia?_**

_**Si les gusto o tienen alguna duda o comentario, por favor háganmelo saber. **_

_**XoXo JeSsY. **_


End file.
